


Lucky

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [18]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, happy birthday saaya!, it's saayatae with polypa on the side...really, polypa rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Sleepover?Sleepover.-----“...I love you. I’m glad that we get to be with you for another year.”
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: The Bandori Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO MY ONE AND ONLY, SAAYA YAMABUKI!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for the two years that I've gotten to know you. I couldn't see my life without you anymore <3
> 
> You deserve all the love and appreciation in the world and you deserve more than one gf to love you to bits!
> 
> \---  
> yell @ me on twitter @neddisoppa

It was Kasumi’s idea to have an impromptu sleepover, of course it was - though, the most surprising thing was the tone of certainty in Arisa’s answer. Did Saaya miss something about her girlfriend? She pondered a bit until she was distracted by O-Tae pressing behind her with an unknown intent apart from glitters in her eyes. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, endeared at Tae’s unspoken intentions, even at how random it could get at times. 

What was seriously going on with her girlfriends today? They were giving little glances at each other during their walk to Arisa’s basement. Some glances were knowing, matching the glint of the other’s eyes or in Arisa’s case - disagreement with a mix of mock exasperation. Was there mischief afoot? Either way, Saaya was prepared for just about anything to come her way. 

She swayed a little to bump hips with Arisa then followed it up with a wolfish smile and Arisa returned with a smirk. Arisa knew that Saaya caught on but kept the supposed mischief as a secret for the time being. Being with Popipa (as a band member and...romantically) opened her awareness to many irregular situations. along with this came the extreme need dote on her girlfriends

Never once Saaya realised that her life would turn out this way - not after what happened with Natsuki and CHiSPA. She had accepted the fact that she couldn’t go back the way she used to and shut herself to anything outside of her family. She wanted to care for her family - the most important piece of her life. And for the longest time she was satisfied — happy, as long as her mother, father, Jun, and Sana was happy. 

Up until the personification of sunshine came barrelling into her life, taking her hand to tow her into various adventures - Kasumi, the star of her life, her guiding star through the dark moments of her life. She was thankful for everything Kasumi had done for her. Despite her overzealous personality, she never pushed Saaya to something she didn’t want to do but has become a beacon of her encouragement, supporting her throughout the confusing endeavours of choosing her own path instead. Saaya had always admired Kasumi’s perseverance and often thinks if she ever deserved the way she didn’t give up on her. 

Some of Saaya’s and Kasumi’s classmates looked at her and asked why she didn’t run from Kasumi when she had the chance. Kasumi has an overwhelming personality that could cause most people to run away. Saaya let herself ponder for an answer then and found it some time before the school festival.

Kasumi was her saving grace, pulling her back into beat, restoring something that once she had lost. Saaya hadn’t really thanked Kasumi for what she had done as whenever she tried, words were hard to come by when Kasumi beamed at her. To some degree, Saaya believed that Kasumi already knew how grateful she was of her. She smiled at the thought.

“Cuddle pile!” 

Saaya snapped out of her reverie. Before she could turn around and defend herself, her body met the futon on the floor. She laughed the slight pain of the free fall off, a little dazed as who took her down so easily.

_Ah._ _So this was the plan._

The hair over her mouth and eyes gave her the answer she was looking for. Along with Tae and her, Rimi, Kasumi and Arisa came falling down with them too (though it seems like they only followed suit because they deemed it fun). Saaya could feel Tae nuzzling at the back of her head and she couldn’t do anything but giggle at how ticklish it felt. She reckoned that Tae will never relent so she accepted her fate and brushed Tae’s hair off her face. Afterwards with an extended arm, she reached in front of her grabbing whoever she could in front of her - Rimi.

Rimi squeaked when she was pulled closer against Saaya’s body. She should have expected it in hindsight, she was never ever ready for any of her girlfriends’ initiated skinships although she never rejected it. Instead she closed the distance between her and Saaya, not forgetting to pull someone against her. Her victim was Kasumi who gladly scooted closer to her while pulling a reluctant Arisa against her chest. 

“Kasumi!” Arisa protested. Everyone in the room knew it was a faux protest. Kasumi flashed a knowing smirk, waiting for the chance to tease the blonde. Arisa brushed it off as quickly as she could by burying herself against the crook of Kasumi’s neck.

Out of all of them, Arisa was the clingiest but never liked to admit it out loud thought it was painfully obvious. She tries hard to keep it a secret by initiating the littlest actions towards them; pinkie gravitating towards Saaya while they walk to school (Saaya takes her hand without a word otherwise Arisa would retreat), Arisa would always be the first one to wipe the Kasumi or Tae’s cheeks if ever something got on them during lunch (the little smile and thanks by the two doesn’t fail to set Arisa’s cheeks aflame) or whenever Rimi felt stuck with songwriting or studies, Arisa would always the first one to give her a little pat on the head and help her out. 

This situation was not any different. Arisa loved to be the small spoon, manoeuvring herself to be one at their sleepovers like these. 

Saaya watched the little ways they settled themselves against each other, enamoured that she couldn’t help but smile to herself. These people have become such a large part of her life so suddenly. Their presence balances each other out to make their own perfect little world.The fussing soon stopped with the even breathing of the girls surrounding Saaya was her lullaby into the still night. 

Tae was her big spoon as her arm draped across her body and her hand barely reaching Rimi’s torso. She felt her move closer with a soft grunt, attempting to reach over more bodies as she could making Saaya laugh. How cute was she? 

Tae was possibly the most protective out of them all and even more so after the events with Raise A Suilen. She was more attentive and didn’t fail to make everyone feel that she will be here to stay. 

She was always there whenever anyone needed her and it was still a mystery how she would know whenever any of them were in need of her company or a hug ( _ “My Otae senses were tingling”  _ she would say). Tae’s victims of her hugs were more often than not, her or Arisa.. She accepts it all the same, hugging Tae tighter each time, taking the opportunity to take some energy she radiates everyday. She was always so warm, but not in a way that she wanted to pull away. Saaya already lost her once, she would never let that happen again. 

Popipa all emenate that same feeling whenever Saaya was around them - caring, comforting. Saaya questioned what she had done to earn so much of what Popipa was. She felt a lump in her throat, preventing emotions from slipping out from her eyes by taking deep breaths. It wasn’t the time to make everyone worry, especially when her tears were of happiness. Popipa showered her with so much affection she didn’t know she needed until now, surrounded by the people who were just as in love with her as she was with them. 

Saaya swallowed as she shakily reached for Tae’s cheek,grounding herself with a light stroke on her skin. Without her presence, Saaya would have lost herself again into the sea of self doubt as night went on. 

She jolted when Tae placed a light kiss on her palm. She smiled and subtly composed herself. “Not asleep yet?”

Tae hummed quietly as she nuzzled her way close to Saaya’s ear, making a pleased noise as she continued to bury her nose deeper into Saaya’s hair and Saaya sank into the blissful feeling of being spoiled in Tae’s own way. Perhaps her “Otae senses” were in the works and felt the need to tighten her hold around Saaya’s waist and let her heartbeat soothe any doubts in her mind. 

Just when Saaya felt herself relax, “Happy birthday, Saaya.” Came a whisper from her and Saaya’s heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten what day it was and it wasn’t anything new. With how busy she was thinking of someone else, oftentimes she forgets to pay attention to herself, and Tae (and all of Popipa) never forgot to remind her of the things she let slip by. It warmed Saaya’s heart without fail. 

_ When did she fall deep in love?  _

As Saaya opened her lips to respond, Tae continued with a sigh against her ear. A shiver overcame her body until a little kiss on the back of her ear calmed her trembles still, “Thank you for not giving up on music. Thank you for not giving up on something you truly love.” The weight of her words prompted the same lump to reappear in Saaya’s throat. She was never the type to be rendered speechless but with Tae’s soft whispers into her ears, she could only listen with tears slowly misting over her eyes. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me, on Popipa...on us. You’ve always been the kindest to everyone and I’m happy to see that you’re giving yourself some of that kindness, too.” Tae whispered to Saaya like it was a prayer. She had never been the person to receive so much kindest, appreciation, and adoration. “Thank you for giving yourself a chance to love once more.” Tae’s words were laced with such honesty that Saaya couldn’t fathom how to process it all. She rebutted with a shaky chuckle because if she didn’t she would have sobbed right on Rimi’s sleeping figure. She wouldn’t want to wake poor Rimi up with something so trivial. 

Tae quietly chuckled at her ear when Saaya did. Tae’s hand slowly slid along Saaya’s forearm and stopped when her fingers found Saaya’s and Saaya didn’t hesitate to intertwine them tight. She has held Tae’s hands countless of times and each time she did, it was getting harder to let go. 

“Saaya,” the way her name rolled out of Tae’s lips was smooth, sweet, capturing all of Saaya’s attention to her girlfriend as she bit her lips in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. It was failing while Tae shuffled from her position behind Saaya into a sitting position, resting her chin on her shoulder with a goofy smile. The room was illuminated by a single night light in the shape of a star from the far corner of the basement yet when Saaya craned her head towards Tae, she could see her smile so clearly, bright, radiant - another light in her life.

Tae reached for Saaya’s lips with her own, capturing her in a heady and tender kiss. “...I love you. I’m glad that we get to be with you for another year.” Tae whispered against her lips and there was nothing that Saaya could do but let her tears free, sobbing softly as Tae rested her forehead against hers. Through her tears, Saaya smiled and both stayed the way they were. Saaya could feel the little strokes of Tae’s fingertips against her cheek, letting her emotions burst out the seams. 

Words were not enough to show how lucky Saaya was to be surrounded with people like Tae and Popipa. It was a privilege that she will forever hold dear. 

Her soft sobbing against Tae’s neck would do for now. 

And to Tae, the message was clear. 

——

The next morning Saaya awoke to the pressure of four people piled on top of her whispering birthday wishes onto her ear (and cheek) and kisses just about anywhere on her face. 

She giggled while attempting to pull every single one of them closer to her. 

Just as Tae, she too was glad to be spending another year of her life with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> dean stop making Saaya cry challenge.
> 
> yeet, yall thought it be like last year's tomosaaya? gotcha. 
> 
> Love you Saaya! Happy Birthday!


End file.
